The Power of Five
by Mrs.GeorgeWeasleby
Summary: Harry's parents never died, and five of young wizards are being taught to become the most powerful people in the world. The question is: Will they use their power for good or evil? Disclaimer: Characters belong to JKR
1. Chapter 1

Ever since they were born, their parents had been training them to become the next lords and ladies of the Wizarding World.

They are the five most powerful young witches and wizards in the world.

Harry Potter is going to become the most powerful of them all.

By his side, he will have Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass, Cedric Diggory, and Lisa Turpin.

The Potter family has taken over training them since they were four years old.

The ministry even allowed them to have temporary wands until they turned 11.

Then again, Fudge is also deathly afraid of James Potter.

The lords and ladies of the Wizarding World are the most powerful and frightening of all the wizards and witches in the world.

This would be the story of their training, their deep friendships, and their years a Hogwarts.

A/N: This is just an idea. Let me know if you think it's a good idea and if I should actually write it. Yes? No? Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

For as long as I can remember, my parents have been drilling into my head that when I get out of Hogwarts, I will be the most powerful wizard in the world. If that's not already enough pressure, I'm supposed to excel at everything I do and I'm only just starting.

I suppose that's what you get for coming from the most powerful wizarding family in the world. Although, I won't be doing it alone. Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass, Cedric Diggory, and Lisa Turpin will be by my side helping me rule.

I wonder when they'll get here. Today is the day, we're off to our first day at Hogwarts and I'm in a compartment on the train all by myself. Hopefully, they'll get here soon. I don't want people to get the wrong impression of me.

"Harry!" Daphne's voice rung through the compartment, "I've been looking for you! Draco and Cedric are in a compartment near the front. Do you want to go there?"

I feel stupid. I found a compartment. I waited for them and they were together the whole time? That won't work for me.

"Oh, but Daphne," I started in my most charming voice, "I've just now gotten comfortable, and this compartment is just right. Why don't you go get them, and Lisa, and we can all sit in here?"

"Harry," She's whining now. I hate when people whine. "Please come to the other compartment. The three of us are already comfortable there!"

And I suppose that means that my comfort isn't important. Fine. I'll find somebody else to sit with.

"Daphne, I think I'll stay here. Maybe I'll meet some new people. That would be good, wouldn't it?" I don't want her to tell my ego has been hit. So, I shoot her a hopeful smile. She'll understand that I want to have more people that like me, seeing as I don't want a revolt when I'm the minister.

"Oh! Good idea, Harry. I'll leave you to it then." Daphne walked off. I don't think she could see through my façade or not, but I'm generally a pretty good liar.

"Who are you?" I drawled in a suspicious, but kind manner.

"Oh, uh. I'm Ron. Everywhere else is full you see. Would you mind if I sat here? With, uh, you?" Ron seems nervous to be round me. I don't know if he knows who I am, but I suppose he can sit here.

"That'd be great! I was getting a bit lonely in here." I speak in the kindest way I can muster, trying not to sound too…what was the word Cedric had used? Oh,…regal. Sometimes Cedric says I talk like I'm important and it intimidates people. I really don't try to scare anyone, it sort of happens.

Ron is a Weasley. My parents are very fond of the Weasley family, so he and I get along well. He had a minor freak out when he realized who I am, but once that was over it was a fun ride.

"We must almost be there," I said as I looked out the window, it had gotten dark already.

"Yes, ten minutes. You two better put your robes on." A girls voice I didn't recognize spoke up. "In the meantime, have either of you seen a toad? I'm afraid Neville has lost his."

"Uh, nope. No toad here." Ron says in his blunt fashion. "Now, would you mind leaving so that we can change?"

The girl left while Ron and I got our robes out of our trunks. His looked a little…worn.

The train came to a stop, and we all piled out."Harry! Over here!" I heard Draco calling out to me.

"Go on then. I expect you want to join your friends." Ron pouted.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous. You're coming with me!" I exclaimed, slightly annoyed, but I know that I can't afford to make many enemies here.

Ron and I make our way over to Draco, Lisa, and Daphne. Lisa looks exceptionally pretty in her Hogwarts robes.

"Lisa, Draco, Daphne. This is Ronald Weasley. You know his father, don't you?" They all look at the red head, expecting him to say something.

"Draco? Draco Malfoy?" Ron asked. I can't imagine this will go well. "Your father is a Death Eater, isn't he?"

I can hear everyone in the group gasp collectively. Draco doesn't like discussing his family. They aren't exactly good people.

"I wouldn't know. I've lived with Harry since we were four. I haven't seen my father in ages." Draco finally says. I could cut the tension in the air with a knife.

"Firs' years! Firs' years o'er here!" A loud voice calls. It's Hagrid, the groundskeeper for the school.

Ron apologizes then leaves our group. I start to walk towards Hagrid with Lisa and Daphne, but a hand grabs my arm and holds me there. "Harry, I'm sorry." Everyone of the five know how ashamed Draco is of his family. We also know how much he hates talking about them.

"C'mon, Draco. We've got to catch up to the girls." I smile at him just to let him know that everything is alright. I can feel Draco walking behind me, and when we catch up to the girls everything is back to normal.

The girls saved us a spot on these little boats, four to each. We've got to travel across the lake to get to the castle.

"Oy! You. Is this your toad?" Neville is ecstatic at finding his pet, I don't know why. If it were me, I would have lost it as soon as I could.

They shove all us first years in a room just outside the Great Hall. I expect we'll be sorted soon. The five of us will all be in the same house. Gryffindor or Ravenclaw will do, Hufflepuff or Slytherin would be all bad.

While we wait, the ghosts come through the wall, scaring most of the first years. We've heard all the stories from Cedric, so things like ghost don't frighten us.

"First years, come with me." Professor McGonagall ushers us all into the Great Hall to be sorted. Our lives are about to begin.


End file.
